Hakuryuu
(Forward) |number= 10 (Zero, Resistance Japan) 11 (Unlimited Shining) 19 Raimon (Chrono Stone) 7 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) 9 (Inazuma Battle Eleven) |element= Wind |team= Unlimited Shining Zero Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm (Game: Chrono Stone) Shinsei Inazuma Japan Resistance Japan Inazuma Battle Eleven |seiyuu= Fukuyama Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Hakuryuu (白竜) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero which appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He is also a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. In the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game and in the manga, he represents the third power described in the Hasha no Seiten, becoming a "midfielder of unparalleled accuracy" after Mixi Maxing with Shokatsu Koumei. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared as the forward and captain of Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A remarkable player even among the SEEDs. Utterly sure of his skills."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese Version *''"First rank striker who was determined to become the ultimate. He shares a rivalry with Tsurugi."'' ---- English Version *''"Top striker who used to aim at being an ultimate player. Rival of Victor."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"First rank striker who was determined to become the ultimate. He shares a rivalry with Tsurugi."'' Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes have a reddish-brown color. For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and has a pale grey skin tone. His casual clothes are a dark gray button-up shirt under a white jacket. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very arrogant, calling himself and his teammates as the "perfect players". He was also rivals with Tsurugi when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After his defeat at the end of the movie, he became a really nice person understanding what he did was wrong. Even though he seems like a tough and hard person he actually has a soft side. In the Raimei version of Chrono Stone it's revealed that he learned more from playing with Raimon and becomes friendlier and sees the value in teamwork. Plot He appeared at the end of episode 13 watching the match of Inazuma Japan and Mach Tiger. He grinned in a mysterious way, after seeing Inazuma Japan win the match. Hakuryuu appeared in episode 14 as Resistance Japan's captain. It was shown in a flashback that Fudou Akio said to Hakuryuu that they were going to play a soccer match against Inazuma Japan, and he was delighted. When Inazuma Japan were about to start training at the Seaside Stadium inside the Odaiba Soccer Garden, Hakuryuu shot a ball at Tsurugi to get his attention, Tsurugi deflected it back, but Hakuryuu kicked it into the ground to stop it. Hakuryuu then introduced himself as a member of Zero, and said that they were going to play a practice match against them, in which Inazuma Japan agreed on. At the beginning of the match, Hakuryuu shot with White Hurricane, and then Yukimura Hyouga chained the shot with his Panther Blizzard, which scored the first goal, making Ibuki's gloves burn from the power and forcefulness of the shot. Mahoro Tadashi scored the second goal, and Hakuryuu scored with White Hurricane. The match ended with a score of 3-1 to Resistance Japan. Resistance Japan were handling Japan with ease from beginning to end, except the Raimon trio, who actually felt like a challenge to them. In episode 15, Manabe made the shooting simulation that Ibuki was using in the Black Room, Hakuryuu the one who was shooting at him. Although it was only a programme and simulation of Hakuryuu, he still had the same power and abilities the real Hakuryuu does. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in some sort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen talking to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then, he scored the first goal for Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the second goal using his keshin hissatsu, White Breath. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't strong enough to stop Majin Pegasus Arc and his keshin was broken through. Later, his teammates lent him their strength, so that Hakuryuu would be able to make Keshin Fusion, Sei Kishi Arthur, with Shuu and score a goal with Sword Excalibur. At the end of the match, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot with Zero Magnum. When Zero tied the match with Raimon, he shook hands with Tsurugi as he stated that he will return to play soccer from the basics in order to defeat his biggest rival, Tsurugi. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He first appeared in the changing room with the other members, preparing for the match. He played with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, against Inazuma Legend Japan. Hakuryuu used his Keshin in the match, Seijuu Shining Dragon and also use Keshin Armed with it. Then, he used Dragon Blaster but much to his surprise, Endou left the goal and Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Sakuma stopped his Dragon Blaster with Deep Jungle. He later plays against Destructchers with his team. He made a mighty shoot though it was stopped by Asta's Asterisk Rock. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Neppuu *In the Neppuu version of the game, Hakuryuu can only be scouted after beating The Lagoon. In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Seidou Dan (Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark community master at God Eden) *'Player': Hebino Makito (Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark community master at God Eden) *'Record': Miracle Striker (Score more than 500 goals) *'Record': Rank of Revolution S (Obtained after completing the challenge route in God Eden) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. ---- Raimei In the Raimei version of the game, Hakuryuu will automatically join your team at the beginning of Chapter 5. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In the Big Bang version of the game, Hakuryuu can be obtained by choosing him for the second team. Otherwise in order to recruit him, you'll need to have, *'Item': Huge Ryuu No Gekirin (Random dropped from Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's Taisen Route) *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (Random dropped from Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Statue of Football (Taken at the Inazuma Town's station) *'Achievement': 100 goods (Get 100 drops from Taisen Route's teams) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 161 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 150 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 147 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 62 *'Lucky': 107 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique':147 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 107 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Normal Form *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO= *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'MIMAXKH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Both Forms *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion Inazuma Eleven GO= *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter' *'MIMAX Shuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Seidou Dan' **'OF Zigzag Spark' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter' *'MIMAX Shuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Incarnates' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' *'Zerogoku Senpai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'ExZero' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Trivia *His name consists of haku, which means 'white' and ryuu, which means 'dragon'. If this is connected, it means 'white dragon', which is also a reference to his keshin Seijuu Shining Dragon. *He got Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei in the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game. *His dub name, Bailong, is probably named after the Bailong river in China, which means White Dragon, which is another reference to his Keshin. *Although Hakuryuu didn´t appear in the Chrono Stone anime, he appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 box art using the Raimon uniform. *Hakuryuu and Taiyou are similar in some ways. **Both of them are the captains and they can use Keshin Drawing. **In their matches against Raimon, Tenma's Keshin Majin Pegasus evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon was used. **In Chrono Stone, they both share the same Mixi Max, Shokatsu Koumei. *In the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game, he reveals that he didn't like chocolate. Navigation fr:Bailong Category:Keshin Drawer Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters